Love In Silence
by ADARA23
Summary: Cinta tak hanya diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.


**Title : Love in Silence**

**Genre : Romance, School life**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Lee Hyeri**

**Author : ADARA23**

**Type : Oneshoot**

**\- STORY -**

Hyeri menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sesekali ia menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya campur aduk, ia tak tahu perasaannya saat ini. Tepatnya, perasaannya pada seorang pria yang sudah dua tahun ini ia kagumi. Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjaga sebuah perasaan yang tak terbalaskan.

Kisah cintanya bagaikan langit dan bumi, tak bisa menyatu. Hanya sebuah tatapan mata dari hari kehari. Hanya memandang sosok itu dari jauh. Hanya bisa menahan perasaannya selama dua tahun. Hanya, hanya.

Tapi, sebuah tatapan mata saja bisa membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan. Melihat pria itu tersenyum bisa menenangkan hatinya. Hyeri tak tahu pasti mengapa ia bisa menyukai adik kelasnya itu.

Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun. Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putihnya. Ia bukan lelaki yang terlalu banyak omong.

Bola mata Hyeri kini terpancing pada sosok Sehun yang sedang memainkan bola basketnya. Bisa terlihat ia sangat piawai menggiring bolanya dan dengan mudahnya memasukkan ke ring lawan.

Kedua sudut bibir Hyeri tertarik ke atas, ia menopang dagunya sambil melihat atraksi Sehun dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali menghela nafasnya, kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang tak mungkin ia bisa bertegur sapa bahkan berbicara dengan Oh Sehun, sang ketua Tim Basket. Hyeri juga tak tahu apakah Sehun menyadari keberadaannya sebagai asisten pelatih basket.

Hari itu, matahari sangat menyengat. Tim Basket baru saja memulai latihan, keringat bercucuran deras dari kepala mereka. Hyeri duduk di sebelah pelatih basket dengan membawa beberapa handuk dan botol air.

Satu jam kemudian, semua anggota Tim Basket istirahat. Hyeri membagikan satu-persatu handuk dan botol minum. Jatah handuk dan botol minum terakhir adalah milik Sehun. Hyeri melangkah ke samping Sehun dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia berusaha mengendalikan tangannya yang mulai bergetar hebat.

"Ini." Ujar Hyeri singkat dan memberikan handuk dan botol air pada Sehun.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, sampai Hyeri mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah putihnya mulai panas.

Sehun menerima handuk dan botol air yang diberikan Hyeri. Tangan mereka sekilas bersentuhan. Hyeri lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke samping pelatih basket. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah, ia tak pernah menatap Sehun dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Hyeri buru-buru menghapus peristiwa tadi, ia harus kembali berkonsentrasi sebagai asisten pelatih. Kadang matanya mencuri kesempatan untuk memandang pria yang disukainya itu.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap ketika mereka selesai latihan. Hyeri kembali ke _basecamp_ dan membereskan semua barang-barang yang dipakai ketika latihan, termasuk baju-baju yang akan dipakai untuk lomba minggu depan.

Hyeri melipat satu demi satu anggota Tim Basket. Ia berhenti ketika melihat nama Sehun terpampang di baju yang sedang ia lipat. Hyeri tersenyum tipis dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebelum hujan turun.

Hyeri berjalan cepat ke luar gedung sekolah. Hujan turun dengan deras. Terpaksa, ia harus menunggu di koridor sampai hujan turun.

Sebuah langkah kaki seperti mendekat ke arahnya. Hyeri memalingkan wajahnya dan ia terdiam ketika melihat seorang Oh Sehun di hadapannya. Sehun duduk di sebelah Hyeri. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati ketika hujan turun.

Ekor mata Hyeri mencuri pandang kepada pria tampan di sebelahnya. Meskipun tak ada pembicaraan apa apun diantara mereka, ia sangat menikmati saat-saat itu. Hanya berdua, Hyeri, Sehun dan ditemani oleh hujan yang seakan-akan sedang memandangi mereka.

"Terima kasih, sunbae." Sehun menatap Hyeri sambil mengembangkan senyumya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hyeri.

"Handuk dan botol airnya haha. Kau sudah bersusah payah menjadi asisten pelatih, lalu kau juga mengurus kami." Jawab Sehun, suaranya lumayan serak, tapi nadanya begitu lembut.

"Tak apa, itu memang sudah tugasku." Ujar Hyeri, ia tersenyum tulus pada Sehun. Hyeri melihat jam di ponselnya. Ia harus kembali ke rumah sebelum jam 6. Tapi hujan masih lumayan deras. Hyeri bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sehun-a, aku duluan." Pamit Hyeri pada Sehun kemudian ia lari menerjang hujan.

Belum jauh ia berlari, sebuah jaket menaungi kepalanya. Hyeri melihat sesosok yang ada di sampinya. Oh Sehun!

Langkah Hyeri terhenti. Ia tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi. Sehun mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus berlari dan merangkul bahu Hyeri agar mereka tetap sejajar ketika berlari. Hujan yang dingin itu menjadi seperti pemandian air panas yang membuat pipi Hyeri bersemu.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah halte. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup. Sehun mengeluarkan baju basket dari tasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Hyeri dengan bajunya. Hyeri hanya diam, mulutnya seperti terkunci.

"Sunbae, besok aku akan pindah sekolah." Ujar Sehun, ia tak menatap Hyeri ketika berbicara masalah itu. Hyeri menatap Sehun tak percaya. Besok? Tak mungkin. Baru saja ia merasakan sebuah momen indah bersama Sehun, dan ia harus kehilangan Sehun secepat ini?

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menyukai seseorang dalam diam. Dan satu hari begitu cepat untuk kehilangan orang yang ia sukai selama dua tahun.

Sudut mata Hyeri mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Jahat. Tapi itu memang kenyataan. Hyeri bukan seperti gadis lain yang bisa dengan mudah mendekati Sehun. Hyeri hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi itu terlalu menyakitkan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya. Napasnya tersengal dan sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Hyeri. Hyeri membalikkan badannya tapi matanya tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menarik tubuh Hyeri perlahan. Sehun mendekap Hyeri sangat erat. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan melepas dekapannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membelai pelan rambut pendek Hyeri.

Hyeri masih menunduk, dan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah kecupan jatuh tepat di bibir mungil Hyeri. Hyeri memukul pundak Sehun dan membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sehun terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Hyeri kembali menitikkan airmatanya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Aku selama ini hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya sebelum ini. Besok, aku akan pergi. Tolong maafkanlah aku." Ujar Sehun pelan sambil perlahan menatap Hyeri.

"Bodoh! Aku juga menyukaimu." Isakan Hyeri semakin kencang.

"Benarkah? A-aku tak menyangka." Sehun lalu mendekati Hyeri dan mendekapnya. Kali ini, Hyeri membalas dekapan Sehun.

"Kau benar akan pergi besok?" Tanya Hyeri sambil melepaskan dekapannya perlahan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Hyeri.

"Tidak, aku berbohong. Haha." Sehun memasang wajah jahilnya. Hyeri yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil dan membelai rambut Hyeri.

"Kau mau sekali lagi, sunbae?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae mulai sekarang." Ujar Hyeri sambil merapatkan dekapannya.

Kedua bibir yang saling bertautan dibawah rintik hujan. Dan lahirlah sepasang kekasih.

Bumi dan langit memang tidak bisa bersatu, tetapi mereka saling melengkapi.


End file.
